


Lost (found)

by atrata



Series: 30 kisses [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry in hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost (found)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30_kisses theme 15: perfect blue.

The sky where he's from is steely gray, wet and cold and cloudy (complicated), unpleasant to watch. He doesn't know what to make of the sky in this place, so blue it spins when he looks at it, makes him dizzy. He never wants to (look again) stop looking at it.

He lies on the ground, his hands folded behind his head, and stares up. There's nothing else (he wants) to do. He's finished with Hogwarts. He's finished with Voldemort. And the Wizarding world is finished with him. He's not sure what happened; some political games at the Ministry combined with some lies in the _Daily Prophet_, and all of a sudden nothing was safe. He'd got himself a Secret Keeper and gone into hiding, come to this place with its perfect blue sky. Even he doesn't (want to) know where he is.

He watches the clouds go by and thinks about (remembers) the press of soft lips against his own, the taste of bergamot on his tongue, the scent of vetiver on his skin. One hand (his own, his own) trails down his stomach, reaches into his trousers. He thinks of long dark hair, long pale fingers, a long hooked nose, and closes his eyes. A shadow falls.

"Potter," his Secret Keeper says. "Do you think of nothing else?"

He gasps as Snape's hand replaces his own. "No."

  
**FIN.**   



End file.
